A Change in the Weather
by crazyfunnygirl
Summary: Calla Howlett was suppose to become the leader of the next generation of X-Men. It was basically her birthright, being the daughter of the legendary Storm and Wolverine and all, but life had other plans for her. Now two years later, she needs to find a way to redeem herself before returning home. Along the way, she might even find love in unexpected places.


**Hey! So this fic is basically going to be a story about my OC getting screwed over, screwing up, and my fav screwing around. Ha, wow that was a stupid joke. I apologize for it and any mistakes in this fic. This first chapter might be a tad confusing and it's kinda more or a prologue more than anything, but I hope by the end of it I'll leave you guys wanting more. Sooo, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Past should stay in the past**

"Sweetie, are you okay in there? You've been in there for a really long time." The white-haired goddess said on the other side of the locked wood door. On any other, usual, day the sixteen year old girl and her mother would both be in the bathroom talking about whatever came to mind. One would be on the floor grading papers or doing homework, while the other took a shower. As strange as it was that was their time, their mother-daughter time. But that's the thing this wasn't just a "usual" day; in fact, there hadn't been any "usual" days for weeks.

Turning off the water, the daughter stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself before answering the best she could. "Yes, mom, I'm fine."

Ororo pressed her forehead against the door and frowned. "Are you sure? You haven't came out of your room except to go to your classes and eat or well pick at your plate and excuse yourself. Your father and I are worried about you. Malaika, we know it's been a rough couple of weeks, but you need to talk to someone... Calla?... Kasey has been asking about you... We are here for you, malaika. We love you."

After a pregnant pause with Ororo pleading to her gods and goddesses for her daughter to open the door, and Calla holding back tears, Ororo finally sighed and left. Calla released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding and walked to the sink.

It would be an understatement to say the past couple of weeks were just simply "rough", no no, they were nothing short of hell. While Calla combed out her thick, black hair, she fought the memories, the images that were now and possibly forever etched into her mind. Though her skin showed no bruises, scraps, or scars, she could still see them as if he just put them there. Though she scrubbed her skin until it was red and raw, she could still feel everything, him touching her, violating her, beating her until she would actually welcome the blackness that came with unconsciousness with absolute gratitude.

* * *

Ororo made her way to the kitchen, seeing her husband sitting at the counter nursing a beer. He looked up as soon as she stepped through the door, concern flashing in his eyes. She gave him a small sad smile and said, "Nothing. She wouldn't even open the door."

He sighed heavily and spread his legs so Ororo could stand comfortable between them. "Rugrat has it bad."

Grimacing, Ororo ran her fingers through her husband's unruly hair. "Well, my love, going through what she did isn't exactly easy. She was restrained and had no way of escaping or defending herself. She felt empowered and helpless. Something our daughter hardly ever feels. Add that to what he did to her physically and you get a traumatized young woman."

"Shit. I haven't been thinkin'. Darlin', how're ya holding up with all this? I'm sure it brings back memories ya'd rather not think 'bout." He said softly taking ahold of her smooth hand. Ororo's lips thinned and she shook her head. "I'm fine. I just wish it didn't happen to our daughter."

Logan's chest ached as he remembered the immense guilt at knowing his twisted stepbrother somehow took advantage and raped his wife just to mess with him and now his daughter was going through the same thing and he didn't have any more power to stop it this time than he did when his 'Ro was taken. "I shoulda hunted the bastard down and killed him. The sick jackass didn't deserve to be able to disappear after what he did to ya. "

Ororo's lips twitched in a small smile. "No he didn't, but if life went by what we deserve then many, many things would be different. For instance, that Riley boy would be fried to a crisp and more than likely cut up into a million pieces after what he did to Calla."

Logan nodded his agreement, breathing in sharply, before pausing, his eyes hardening and widening at the faint scent that filled his senses under his wife's alluring fragrance. Noticing his sudden change, Ororo glanced around. Logan leaned back farther, trying to filter out her scent to confirm he wasn't going insane and Ororo was suddenly on edge by his actions. The air around them suddenly felt…thicker, heavy with something she only felt when their X-men personas were in play, when they were Storm and Wolverine. She shifted away from him. "What is it?"

As soon as she shifted away, his enhanced senses picked up the male scent and he knew immediately he wasn't imagining things. His beast lurched forward, fearing his family may be in danger and wanting nothing more than to quell the threat.

"Victor." He grunted simply, before lunging from his seat and hurriedly following the scent, knowing his mate was right behind him ready for anything.

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Calla pulled on her sweatpants and favorite shirt, walking from the bathroom to her bed. She flopped quite ungracefully onto the mattress and sighed, freezing in sheer panic when she heard a gruff voice break the silence in the dark room. "I heard what happened. How ya doin', pup?"

Calla let out a relieved sigh, but it was cut short when she realized who it was. She turned her head to get a better view of the man sitting with his legs crossed at his ankles in her corner chair. The shadows blocked most of the man's face, but she could definitely make out his dark eyes that were locked on her. She sat up slowly, never taking her gaze off of him. "What are you—"

She was interrupted by her door being slung open and her parents bounding through. Logan stopped between Calla and Ororo, and Victor Creed. With his claws extended, Logan didn't waste anytime cutting to the chase. "What the hell ya doin' here, bub?"

Ororo placed a hand on Calla's shoulder, both ignoring the familiar, small shock that sparked when their skin touched. "Well little Jimmy, I'm here to check on the pup over there and ta see if she'd wanna go to a... Training camp in Russia with me." His dark eyes flickered over to Calla, who had moved to the edge of the bed and let her feet fall to the floor. "I've been goin' for a couple of years and it's a pretty good place to train and learn to control yer mutie better. So I figured ya'd like to go, after what happened to ya. So whatcha think, pup?"

Before Calla could even begin to open her mouth to answer him, Ororo stepped up beside her husband. To most, it would seem as if she was just casually standing with her arms crossed and brows drawn together out of habit or concentration, but Calla knew better. That stance had one out of two reasons behind it; it could be her stance when she slips into her mother/teacher role and she's about to scold someone for doing something they knew not to be doing, or she could be trying to reign in her emotions if something hit home for her. Calla watched her mother closely to see what it was that had her struggling to control her emotions or even mutations. Ororo practically hissed, "My daughter is not going anywhere with you Victor. You can see yourself out the same way you found a way in." Her tone was short and clipped which added to Calla's curiosity of what was wrong with her mother. Saving her questions for later, Calla finally stood and rounded on her parents. "Wait! What if I want to go?"

The two X-men's heads whipped up to face their stubborn daughter. Logan's response was slow and harsh, "It wouldn't matter cuz yer not goin' and that's final!"

Calla wouldn't have any of it though because she threw it right back at him with the same tone. "Why not? You two said it yourselves that I need more training and Victor has beaten the crap outta both of ya before. So why not? Why can't I go?"

"Because it's Victor and we said you couldn't."

Calla scoffed. "And when the hell has that ever stopped me!? I need this. I can't stay here; it's been living hell having everyone treat me like a ticking time bomb 'bout to explode. Victor, I'm goin'. Wait for me at the gates."

She grabs her suitcase and sat it on the bed, opening it up, only to have it slammed shut and thrown off the bed. Turning around, Calla opened her mouth to have a few choice words with her father, only to shut it in surprise at seeing her mother standing between her and Victor with clouded white eyes. "She will not go with you, Victor. That is final. Now leave before I personally escort you out." The tone in which she spoke was clear she wanted to do so much more than just make a mere threat right then. Calla briefly glanced at the window and seen the once clear night sky was now covered with dark clouds, thunder booming. "The offer still stands until 4 tmr morning." Victor said before he quickly jumped out of the window, probably knowing they'd shoot that down too. Claws extracting instinctly with electricity jumping between each claw, Calla's rage finally boiled over. "What the hell?!" What makes you think you can do that!?"

"Maybe because you are my daughter who has been through some rough things these past weeks and that man causes nothing but trouble!" She screeched back, her reserved persona leaving the building. Calla growled lowly, her gaze glancing around the room for a brief second noticing Logan had went after Victor before locking with her mother's frosty gaze. "He wasn't the one who acted like a kid and started yelling! I don't care what he has done in the past! He has never done anything to me, so I'm not going to pass judgement until I have the right to! I am going whether you like it or not!" Calla finished, her claws still extended and fists clenched.

"Like hell you are!"

Somehow the two had migrated closer to each other and were now nearly nose to nose. The wind picked up and the temperature skyrocketed, the electricity almost buzzing in the air, when Kasey and Charles finally arrived upon hearing the commotion from below. They stopped at the scene before them in shock. "You don't understand! I don't just want to go! I need to go! I need to go so I—" Calla stopped, looking away as her claws slowly retract and her rage was replaced with defeat. She starts again quietly, "I need to feel like I'm in control of myself again." The wind suddenly stops and Ororo blinks, her chest aching for her young child. She reached out and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You can do that here with our help. You don't have to go across the world with a man with a horrid reputation just because of that. We can help you."

Calla lowered her gaze and was just about to give in until her mother spoke the words she had become to absolutely abhor: "I understand, Calla."

The young feral seemed to snap to life at the statement, her eyes shooting up to meet her mother's with a burning fire in the blue swirls. Lightening strikes somewhere outside and thunder boomed loudly, as Calla roared with unfiltered rage. "Stop saying that! You do not understand! I swear I HATE that! I absolutely hate that you want everyone to talk their issues out but when someone try's to get you to talk you finally shut the hell up! You think you know how I feel how everyone feels but you don't! You don't! Okay? So stop acting like you do!" Suddenly there was a small nudge in her mind and Calla growled turning toward her grandfather. "Don't. Just. Stay out of my mind! I'm not one of your little projects that need coaxing down. Just stay. Out. Of. My. Mind." Calla felt the pressure disappear and she turned, confused to see how much shorter her mother had gotten before realizing that she was floating. Ororo's eyes frosted over again and the weather outside, which had turned dark and menacing, started to subside to a mere shower storm. Calla opened her mouth to do more damage until an idea popped into her mind and she lowered herself. Forcing her anger back, Calla spoke in a eerily calm tone, "Get out. Every one of you get out of my room now."

Ororo opened her mouth to refuse her daughter but Charles looked at her. *She needs time, Ororo.*

Ororo blinked and nodded walking briskly past Calla with the same sharp ache in her chest. Calla didn't move until everyone was out and down the hallway. She rushed over grabbing a duffle bag and stuffing some clothes in it. Once she had what she thought she would need, she walked back to her dresser, pulling out a drawer, and reaching under it to get the envelope that was taped there.

She checked to make sure her savings were still there and placed it on the duffle bag. She walked to the closet and once she found her favorite leather jacket her father had given her one year for her birthday, she pulled it on, stuffed the envelope in the pocket and grabbed her duffle bag. She checked outside her window and jumped when she seen it was clear. Calla raced to the gates, slipping through the blind spots of the security cameras like a pro, and climbed over the fence.

Once standing on the other side, Calla turned back toward her home. She blinked against the burning in her eyes, knowing if she done this her parents would be heartbroken. She swallowed past the uncertainty and guilt, turning away from the only place she had ever called home and walked away.

* * *

 ** _Two years later..._**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning, the dark-haired woman rolled over and fumbled with the alarm clock for a few seconds until she found the button to turn it off. Rolling back over, she buried her face in her pillow again, wanting nothing more than to sleep without her past decisions creeping into her dreams. She stiffened when a strong odor of masculine cologne hit her enhanced senses and a very bare hairy leg bumped her very bare thigh. Clenching her jaw tightly, she opened one eye and nearly snapped it shut at seeing two very amused dark blue eyes staring back. The man grinned when she cursed lightly. "Hi."

She stared at him for a moment, blankly, before she rolled her eyes and exhaled softly. She forgot that she had went out drinking last night and brought back a bed fellow to, let's just say, ease her growing tension. Kasey would, no doubt, give her hell about not warning her first. She looked over at her companion, desperately searching her brain for his name, but honestly coming up with nothing. The man obviously couldn't either for he looked sheepishly back at her. "Uh, so um... I don't think we ever got around to names?..."

She snorted, smiling lightly to assure him it was okay. Usually, she wouldn't give out her real name after a one night stand, but there was something about this guy that made her oddly in a good mood which is rare if it has nothing to do with adrenaline these days so she goes ahead and tells him the truth. "Calla."

"Jackson, it's uh... Nice to meet you, Calla."

He smiled amusedly at her and Calla chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Sooooo?" He trailed off, staring over at the dark haired woman. Calla rose a brow, before leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing a discarded shirt from the floor and slipping it over her head. She slid out of bed, aware of the pair of dark blue eyes following her every movement, and made her way to her adjoining bathroom. She turned in the door way to look back at the dark haired man, slightly pleased with herself for having slept with such a handsome man, and smirked at him. "I don't do awkward morning afters. It's not my thing. You should remember where the door is, bub, don't let it hit you on your way out."

With that, she shut the door and started her shower. The man sat there for a few seconds with a dumbstruck smile on his lips, and he chuckled, getting up and pulling his clothes on. Jackson was still smiling, after all he just got laid by a very beautiful woman, as he walked through the long halls, recalling the tipsy memories of last night to retrace his and Calla's lustful trail to find the door that led outside.

He was passing what looked to be a kitchen when his smile disappeared at seeing another woman in his peripheral vision. Backpedaling, he seen the other woman at the counter, sipping on some coffee and looking at what looked to be a new horror movie dvd case. As if sensing his gaze, the blonde looked up and met his gaze before smirking. "Want some coffee? It's fresh."

Staring confusedly at her for a moment, Jackson blinked and blew out a small short chuckle. "Sure. Why not?"

He walked into the kitchen and the other woman pointed at a cabinet. "Cups are over there. Just don't make a mess and we're cool."

Jackson nodded, grabbing himself a mug and pouring him some coffee. "Uh... So what's your name? Calla didn't exactly say she has a roommate."

Slightly surprised her friend gave out her real name, Kasey glanced back at the dark-haired man silently wondering why she did. He's handsome enough, but Calla has been with better looking men before so what's the difference between this one and the others. "That's not surprising. She's not much on giving out information to strangers."

The man sensed some underlying meaning behind her statement but didn't question it as she gave him her name. He realized the statement also meant he wasn't the only "stranger" to pass through and he grimaced at the tinge of disappointment. Shaking his head, he smiled lightly and sipped his coffee. "Jackson."

Kasey nodded before going back to her coffee and dvd case. Jackson studied the case over her shoulder, looking for a conversation starter to fill the silence. "Good movie."

She turned slowly regarding him like he said that she was on fire. He cleared his throat and made a gesture to the case in her hand. "I seen it a few weeks ago. Definitely has a few spooks in it."

Kasey smirked. "I doubt there are too many things in it that are spooks."

He grinned and jokedly rebuked, "I don't know. I'm pretty much fluent in horror movies and even I jumped a few times too many."

Kasey laughed, shaking her head. "Wow. So you're a jokester huh?"

His grin slowly turned into a smirk. "If you need to put labels on things then sure. Jokester Jackson ready for battle equipped with efficient amounts of puns and unlimited quips."

The blonde chuckled and shook her head. "Now I get it."

"Get what?" He inquired innocently. Calla walked through the threshold at that exact moment head down as she tied her slightly wet hair up in a messy bun. She walked to the coffee pot and started fixing herself some coffee, still oblivious of Jackson's presence. The other two watched silently amused that she hadn't noticed yet.

Calla continued to pour her coffee, a small scowl planted on her lips, until she caught a male odor, the same odor that had been in her room. She furrowed her brows and turned to find her best friend looking like she was about to burst out laughing and the man she woke up to, staring at her. She looked between the two before turning back and placing the coffee pot back. "Didn't I kick you out?"

Jackson snorted, taking a sip of his coffee. "Your nice roommate offered coffee and I couldn't deny." Calla's lips twitched up in a small smirk as she looked back at the two. She turned to Kasey. "Revenge?"

Kasey smirked back at her and shrugged. "There's more to come."

"I'm sure." Calla laughed, sipping her coffee and eyeing the tall, lean man who in turn eyed her as well. Kasey glanced between the two and snorted. "If you two are gonna get it on again at least let me finish my coffee and go for a run or something."

Jackson chuckled and cleared his throat, letting his gaze flicker to Kasey amusedly. "How much coffee you got left?"

Gaining a laugh from both women, Jackson grinned back at them until Calla stepped well into his personal space. She gave him a lucid smirk, a spark of amusement playing in her cerulean eyes as she leaned closer with every word. "Well Mr. Jackson, I believe you should... Take your coffee to go." She finished pulling up short when she had him leaning in and lifting her hand between them to hand him a thermos.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! I wanna know if anyone is interested in me continuing it. I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
